Many proposals have been made heretofore for both single and dual metered power outlets housed within a single housing and designed to provide reasonably weather proof protection for the housed components. However, all of these are subject to certain disadvantages and shortcomings particularly as respects suitability to provide tamper proof power service to a pair of adjacent consumer sites as, for example, adjacent boat slips, or parking sites for mobile vehicles. Bickford U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,268 and Sturdivan U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,288 each propose a power outlet facility intended to meet the requirements of such consumer sites and each is subject to disadvantages obviated by this invention. For example, Bickford discloses no means for housing his power meters in tamper proof manner and each of his separately metered power outlet receptacles and associated circuit breakers are freely accessible to the public at large. Sturdivan proposes a single metered outlet facility for marina installation which is subject to the serious disadvantages that both the power meter, the circuit breaker and the service cord receptacle are readily accessible to third parties. The circuit breaker and service receptacle cover is slidably supported within the meter cover which is secured to the main housing by readily accessible screws. Esler U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,845 proposes a multi-meter power outlet having a plurality of meters mounted in a tamper proof compartment located between separate rows of service outlet compartments. However, no one of his several compartments is tamper-proof, nor does the facility have provision for connecting service extension cords to individually lockable outlet receptacles and circuit breakers.